Rogues Have All The Fun
by Rebel666
Summary: The personal moments between the two highly mischievous rogues... Isabela and Rylee Hawke. From drinking games at the Hawke Estate to teaching the Malbari Hound to steal clothing, these two feed off of each other perfectly.
1. Rogues Have All The Fun

Rogues Have All The Fun

There were only two reasons why Rylee Hawke would step into the Hanged Man… to converse with her dwarven comrade or to tease the playful pirate at the bar. Since Varric was preoccupied creating extravagant stories of the Champion of Kirkwall, she prowled over to Isabela.

The tanned gypsy was leaning against the bar, summoning another round of her poison and flaunting her perfect curves. It amazed Rylee how little clothing she could get away with. It seemed the jewelry covered more than her revealing white top. At least she added the black corset and red scarf to her ensemble when things became "serious." It didn't matter though… one precise cut of Hawke's dagger and it would all come off.

"Hawke!" the duelist excitedly cried, throwing her arms around the Champion.

Isabela's breath reeked of cheap liquor, causing Rylee to turn her head, asking, "How many pints did you have?"

"Not nearly enough."

"I think you've had enough."

"The barkeep hasn't cut me off yet!"

"How about this... you come to my estate and I'll give you as many drinks as you like there."

"It's tempting but we have all the pints we need here."

"Isabela, why don't you ever join me in Hightown?"

"I like it here at the Hanged Man, everybody knows my name."

"Every man in Kirkwall knows your name."

"And for good reason!"

"But we are here every night. Can you at least grant me one night?" she asked prying Isabela's hands away from the mug and holding them in between hers.

"Oh, fine, but you have to show me all the fun places you promised."

"You drive a hard bargain but I believe that can be arranged."

"It won't be the only thing that's hard."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that."

The Hawke estate was filled with Rylee and Isabela's laughter. After matching shot for shot, the rogues came up with a game. Using their quick fingers, they would attempt to snatch the shot glass away from the other without spilling. If the opponent was successful, the loser would have to take two shots. If the opponent spilled, they would be punished with three shots. It wasn't long before the two began interfering, by pulling on the chairs with their boots or pinning their opponent's hand to the table. No matter how quick her hands were, poor Hawke ended up defeated.

"I let you win!" Rylee cried out throwing her arms in the air.

"You can defeat the Arishok but you cannot beat the pirate of Thedas!"

"I defeated him with my daggers… not by drinking him under the table."

"Good thing, you would have lost."

Hawke stared at the duelist… watching her pour a victory drink and slowly bringing it to her lips. In retaliation of her loss, Rylee snatched the glass from Isabela's grip and consumed it. Slamming the glass down before she even noticed it was missing.

"Where's your sense of humor?"

"I believe I left it upstairs?"

"Is that so, dear Champion? Are you sure you didn't misplace down here?"

Rylee looked around the room, searched under the table, and patted the bottom of her chair, "I'm nearly positive, I'm not finding it anywhere down here."

"Try a little harder."

Isabela leaned back in the chair, kicking up her feet and setting the heel of her boots on Hawke's knee. Using her eyes, she directed the assassin to remove the constraints on her legs.

"I believe you left it in my boots."

"Is that so?"

Rylee navigated her hands up her lengthy leathers, slowly unbuckling each strap and revealing the bare skin underneath. When she reached the final buckle, Hawke noticed the glimmer of metal shining. She snuck her hand into the leather and pulled out a small dagger.

"You know us rogues," Isabela smirked.

"We have all the fun?" she asked tossing the dagger aside.

"I will be the judge of that."

Hawke unlatched the final strap and lightly dragged her fingers down the opening, pushing the walls of the leather off her companion's leg. She tugged at the sole and released Isabela's foot, watching as she wiggled her toes in freedom. Rylee could no longer resist the leg on her lap and began caressing it with her hands, slowly making her way up the calf to the thigh.

"But Hawke… you are not done yet," the pirate taunted, pointing at the other leg.

"I will be the judge of that."

Before the duelist could comment, Rylee leaned down and pressed her lips against the soft hide. As she repeatedly kissed spot above Isabela's knee, she was gently clawing her fingers at the leg… triggering squeals of desire to resonate through the room. Hawke slowly lifted herself out of her chair, bending down on her knees and continuing her embracing path up the leg. Kissing… licking… biting at the tempting thigh and causing more sounds to escape. When she reached the tail of her shirt, she stopped and looked up at the Thedas woman. Her amber eyes glowed… hungry…

Rylee pulled herself up the chair, grinding the inner part of their legs together and brushing her chest against Isabela's bountiful bosom. She brought her lips just centimeters away from the pirate's, driving her mad.

"See, Isabela, I'm good on my promises."


	2. Dirty Tricks

Dirty Tricks

The Hawke Estate was unusually quiet and calm. The lady of the house decided to take a break from her mischievous ways and enjoy the day by basking in a warm bath. The tub was filled with the cleanest water Bodahn Feddic could retrieve and was heated from the stove in the kitchen. Mixing in a handful of fancy bath salts from Orlais, the air in the room instantly filled with the faint smell of roses.

Rylee Hawke removed her robe and slunk into the aromatic pool. She rested her head against the lip of the tub and closed her eyes. Indulging in the aromatic scents, the rogue enjoyed every bit of her rare treat.

Bodahn entered with a set of towels and set it near her freshly pressed clothes, "Is there anything else the boy and I can do for you?"

"Not at this moment, thank you Bodahn," she responded, skimming the tips of her fingers across the surface of the water.

"Very well, messere, I'm going to take Sandal to the market, fetch some ingredients for this evening's supper," the elderly dwarf tidied the floral arrangement near the mirror and strode out of the room. The sound of the main door echoed down the hall, marking their departure for the afternoon.

The Champion returned to her careless thoughts, drifting between her vibrant daydreams and the dull tones around her. When she heard the soft pitter patter of her Malbari Hound entering the room, her eyes cracked open to survey his intentions. Loki brought his large head to the edge of the tub, laid his chin against it, and began nudging Hawke's arm for her affection. Without looking, she placed her wet hand on his forehead and petted the war hound. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He smiled at his master before venturing back out of the room.

As Rylee went back to embracing the silence, Loki's nails could be heard again… tapping against the tile floor. She refused to check on him as he continued wandering in and out. Maybe he was merely asking for attention from his master, maybe he was patrolling the estate… she could never tell what her hound was up to.

The temperature of the water slowly became frigid. Her pruned fingers expressed their desire to leave. She stood up, brushing away the bathwater trickling down her skin. After her finished wringing out her hair, she stepped out of the tub and searched for her towels. They were missing. She could have sworn she saw Bodahn leave them on the counter next to a pile of clothes by the bouquet. Yet they were gone too. She scanned around and couldn't find anything… no towels, no clothing, not even her robe. Everything mysteriously disappeared.

Hawke peered through the crack of the door, trying to find something in her bedroom she could use to cover her naked body. She noticed her Malbari scampering out of the room and screamed, "Loki!"

"My, what a delicious sight," a voice purred.

Rylee brought her attention to the pirate leaning against the pillar of her bed. Isabella had a devilish smirk on her face which meant she was up to no good… as always. She prowled towards the Champion, her golden eyes twinkling from the pleasant view.

"Isabella, I hope you had nothing to do with this," Hawke crossed her arms against her bare chest.

"Me, no, I didn't touch a thing," she replied, revealing her empty hands.

"Good."

"But…" the curvy pirate started, slowly stepping backwards towards the exit, "I did teach Loki to steal your belongings."

Before Hawke could scream her name, Isabella bolted out the door. She flew down the stairs… swung around the easing and dashed towards the front down. Rylee chased the gypsy and cut her off, still in her exposed hide. It was a good thing Bodahn took Sandal with him to the market… poor boy would have learned a new definition for "enchantment."

Forcing the vixen to retreat into the den, Rylee sees her opportunity and pounces on top of her. Together their bodies fell to the floor, barely missing the edge of one of her bookshelves. She pinned her wrists down and took a moment to catch her breath.

"My, Hawke," Isabella squirmed, her burning desire for lust glowing in her eyes. She playfully bit her lip and purred, "I like this foreplay."

"Foreplay?" Rylee panted, "I'll show you foreplay."

In a fluid series of movements, Rylee gets up and slings Isabella's torso over her shoulder. The weight of the rogue seemed minuscule to the armor Hawke was accustomed to lugging around.

"I could get used to the view from back here," the pirate chuckled, giving her captor minimal resistance, "We should do this more often."

"We'll see about that," Hawke chimed in, carrying her through the main room and back up the stairs.

Noticing they were heading towards the Champion's personal quarters, Isabella anticipated, "I like where this is going."

But then Rylee walked past the bedroom… heading towards the washroom.

Confused, she ponders, "Um… Hawke, the bed is over there."

"I know."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You've been a dirty girl, Isabella," Rylee smirked, bringing her dangerously near the tub.

"No!" Isabella cried, "I'm fully clothed!"

Before she could oppose, Rylee flung her into the bathtub. Water splashed everywhere. Flowing straight up the sides of the tub and distributing its presence all over the room. The defeated woman sat in the bathwater, sulking. She slammed her fists down in a tantrum.

"Hawke! How dare you!" she pouted, wiping away the soapy bits from her face.

"That ought to teach you for training my malbari how to steal," she smugly remarked, adding, "For a pirate, you whine quite a bit about getting wet."

As Rylee turned to leave, she felt Isabella's wet arms quickly wrapping around her stomach. She pulled the Champion backwards, dragging her into the bathtub. Another large splash of water flew up as she fell in.

"Well," Hawke shrugged, "At least I'm already naked."


End file.
